With a median survival of only 33 months, patients with metastatic neuroendocrine tumors (NETs) have a poorer prognosis than previously realized. With a reported five-fold increase in incidence over the past thirty years and a prevalence of 35 per 100,000, the diagnosis and treatment of NETs have become an important unmet medical need.